


A Complicated Process of Thoughts and Feelings

by Munchiek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Since it's like basically keith thinking about things, and being a sad child, season two spoilers, the Klance is more of a mental process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchiek/pseuds/Munchiek
Summary: Keith can't sleep and ends up going to the observation deck to think about himself, his friends, and his relationship with both Lance and the Team.





	

Keith wondered if he should really be down here.

 

What with his current personal situation and the behavior of a certain member of the Team… he didn’t know if he should really even be out of his room right now.

 

But, honestly, he didn’t really care at the moment. He needed to think, he couldn’t sleep, and the observation deck was the best place to do just that. He sighed and moved to take a seat at one of the windows looking out over the expansive and empty blackness while letting his mind wander.

 

It was a little cold here, just being in a t-shirt and some sleeping sweats, but… it wasn’t **bad** like this. It’s… nice? At least it is a little bit. The cold helped him think more than put him to sleep after all… and he really just wanted to think right now.

 

He sighed, closed his eyes, and pressed his forehead to cold glass while breathing deeply and calmly. So, first order of business… someone in his mother’s side of the family was Galra. He didn’t think it was actually too deeply influenced by his mother though, he’d have at least a couple Galran features if that was the case, right? Unless Human DNA was more Dominant… but he didn’t think that would quite be the case. It seemed like that’d be the most unlikely chance.

 

Mm… so if it’s true… where did that honestly leave him right now? Most of the team acted normal around him at least… but Allura was proving the biggest problem with the situation. Even _Coran_ , who had the same experience, still treated him like normal… so what made her so different?

 

But, honestly, he couldn’t actually bring himself to care too deeply on that subject. He can accept when someone hated him, even when that hate was biased and not very fair. He can live with it.

 

But…

 

It did make him wonder about his personal place on the Team. He knew Red would accept him completely, he already proved that with how frequently he came after him and even saved him. But the Lions probably never judged, they just accepted the ones that proved themselves to be worthy of their power… and the ones that gave them the same kind of respect and loyalty that they themselves gave to their paladins.

 

An equal balance.

 

But as for everyone else… he still kind of wondered.

 

Unbidden, another issue rose to mind as he thought about the other Paladins. That being the feelings and private uncertainties over who they involved. He thought their relationship was good, but… but Lance **_confused_** him. He sighed again and shifted, pulling his legs up and knees closer to himself while his head rested against the side of the window he was sitting in. He then shifted his gaze to the ceiling and just mused over the passed few days and the… lack of progress in his friendship? Relationship? With the blue paladin.

 

He could understand that some stuff was probably Lance himself and how he acted towards literally anyone. But, he did know that he didn’t really enjoy the arguments that he had with the younger male. He didn’t like them, but he couldn’t help being pulled into them by the other teen’s general unwillingness to act like normal friendly human beings…

 

Then again, he wasn’t as much of a human as he thought he was.

 

He groaned and lightly banged his head back against the window sill to chase those thoughts back before focusing back on his current thought subject with a faint sense of conflicting confusion, irritation, and general frustration over the male and his general treatment of him and the difference it held to most other people that Lance generally interacted with.

 

He’d figured out long ago though, that… Lance was a _puzzle_. A complicated puzzle with multiple layers and an Armageddon of defenses a mile high. He wanted to get passed that… he wanted to so **badly** but Lance just… Lance kept himself well guarded and that was another thing that annoyed him about the younger male.

 

Keith sighed again and shook his head before his thoughts shifted into another direction, one a little more negative than he meant them to be… but it wasn’t really a situation he could honestly help.

 

Especially not now, not ever… not anymore.

 

He’s always been alone, hasn’t he? He never stuck anywhere, never found a place for himself… not a proper one anyway. Voltron had been something he thought would work, a place he thought he could have… but right now he wasn’t so sure. He’s the same person he’s always been, but he… he just couldn’t figure it out. He couldn’t figure out what he’d done, what mistake he made in life to come into this situation where he wasn’t… actually human.

 

He’s not an alien either though.

 

He’s some strange mix… some… weird combination. So, could this have been a reason…? THE Reason? That he had such a problem? That he’d been all alone? He didn’t have a family, he barely ever did.

 

It’d been such a long time before… before he ended up finding Blue like that.

 

Ahh… he’s not even making any sense to himself. He didn’t know where he was going with these thoughts or why he decided to think this deeply about it now… he just… he just did.

 

Keith knew he should probably try to sleep, try to see if the situation turned out better after he rested. But, he was doubtful it would and he still wasn’t tired. He rarely ever felt tired, honestly. He usually trained until he dropped but the option wasn’t available at the moment and he **was** actually exhausted… he just couldn’t fall asleep.

 

He didn’t notice when the door to the observation deck slid open, nor did he really notice the blanket that was thrown over him at first. No, what he first noticed was the fact that Lance had taken a seat across from him and was now staring out the window alongside him.  
  
He didn’t say anything, which was surprising for someone as talkative as he thought Lance was, but he was kind of grateful for it.

 

The two of them sat there quietly together for a few minutes, both gazing out at the dark expanse glittering with stars and planets… both in their own thoughts until Keith himself decided to speak up first. He didn’t want to think what he was thinking about anymore, he wanted to focus on something else.

 

“Can you tell me about your family?” He asked quietly, not looking at the brunet but his tone showed that he did want to hear something… anything to maybe help him solve that puzzle… just a little.

 

“Sure.” Lance smiled, his tone surprised but welcome to the subject. “What do you want to hear?”

 

“Anything.”

  
  
“Got it."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I lied a little in the tags. But Imma tell you now, I wrote them before I started writing and I didn't want to end it on Keith being like that so Lance popped in on his own accord. And I guess I wanted the Klance tag to have more truth to it than just a small introspection concerning it.
> 
> So, tell me if you like it or don't, I just had some mood to write and have been wanting to write some stuff for Keith and Klance for a while... so, this happened.
> 
> Ahem, anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed it?


End file.
